pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Wave Beach (Timeless)
Big Wave Beach is the ? world of Timeless, released first during the ? update The world is taking place during the 60's, while also including elements from the 50's ; it is mainly based on the golden age of surfing, where this sport became widely common among tourists The exact location is undisclosed but it is possibly the island of Hawaï, in the Pacific Ocean, based on many elements like Tiki stuff, the presence of ukuleles and many elements specific to the island like even harpoon heads As expected, it is mainly taking place during hot summer days, with a bit of wind provoking waves and an almost cloudless sky. However, some levels will take place at night, with a sky filled with stars and a few sources of light scattered around The regular map is a large beach, separated from the island by a mostly closed-off tropical jungle and facing a large blue ocean, filled with waves. Rocky formations can be seen in the background, as well as a volcano at the center of the island but both are unreachable. Sometimes, seagulls can be seen and heard. The water is quite clear, but becomes darker quickly, allowing zombies to hide themselves without much troubles. Waves will sometimes bring back a few things like coconuts, palm leaves and driftwood on the shore among already washed items ; even zombies or parts of them can get washed on the shore, often still alive This world has multiple unique gimmicks : *First, the water of the ocean, which is the main gimmick of this world. Players inside will first get slowed down by 15%, and will start swimming when the water reaches their chest, with 20% less speed and a blocking of their stamina regeneration. Player can also dive, and will have an Oxygen meter, which allows them to last 25 seconds underwater, heavily damaging them after with 70 damage per second and which refills by 15% per second when you aren't underwater. Running out of stamina will cause you to sink and move slower with only 65% of you regular speed. Zombies will move 20% slower underwater and simply sink like stones, with some of them even adopting a quadrupedal gait to travel faster along the sea floor. Only specific enemies will swim *Second, the waves can be annoying too. They can sometimes bring harmless debris, "sleeping" zombies (that will get reanimated once on the shore), but also zombies riding surboards, giving them a speed boost, or even extremely dangerous naval mines, which will instantly kill a player and will deal extreme damage to zombies when it blows up, generally on contact but also if shot. Waves that are bigger than players will stall them for 4 seconds and consume 10% of their stamina. *Third, on some rocky areas, wooden gravestones might already be placed. These will generate Surfer Zombies during waves. They all have 1.000 HP however and can be burned down easily *The fourth gimmick is the tides ; during levels, the water will rise and descend, following certain limits that are indicated by a special sign that marks the highest the water can reach. While the ocean's movements aren't fast, some events and ambushes can provoke quick and unpredictable moves, as well as zombie spawning Big Wave Beach also has unique ambushes : the first one is called Wave Incoming, and will summon zombies riding surboards and a few floating stuff on a higher wave that can reach more than 2.5 meters high, along with damaged zombies rolling to the shore. It will make the water rise a bit. The second ambush is called Low Tide, and it will make the water suddenly recess from more than a meter, summoning zombies often covered in seaweeds in the newly exposed place. This will cause a massive drop and the water won't get back up in a good amount of time Audio The world uses mainly unused music for the the chinese version of Plants vs Zombies, but is set to have exclusive themes and extended version of the classic musics in the future Altough not started yet, the minigame music is set to be a remix of this soundtrack Game Description Go back to the 60's during the golden age of surf, where the art of wave-riding was living its best years ! Watch out for those nasty zombies, since them and their newfound aquatic friends might change the tide ! Order of Events Big Wave Beach require first that you finish the Present, and that you use a Continuum Breacher. It can be however be played without using the latter if you are with someone that already unlocked it and decides to play it with you After finishing the Day ?, players will found an old bingo check, with a big splat of an unknown liquid on it and the word "Brains !" crudely written on it. As of January 2020, the world has only a single boss revealed, the Great White Mech. It is an extremely tough enemy, hard to avoid and fought in an intense speedboat chase. It is possibly the final boss of the Big Wave Beach Levels While it doesn't seem that hard first, this world is insanely difficult, mainly due to how restricting the beach can be and the absolutely absured amount of zombies that can appear with ambushes. Water hides very well hordes, and hundreds of enemies may suddenly start emerging without any prior warning ; plus, the ocean slows you down, and unless you have a weapon that shoots underwater, you can't attack well and is a target for possible naval mines. Because of all of these things, the Big Wave Beach is a candidate for the title of the hardest world of the game The levels aren't decided yet Brain Busters Locked and loaded During these levels, players will have to use survive using only certain items, depending on which character they choosed Special Delivery In Special Delivery, everyone will have their weapons delivered via some kind of conveyor belt. Players will only have 6 slots avalaible, and can throw weapons they don't need. Certain items can be stacked up Algal Bloom During this level, huge quantites of algae will be seen in the water and on the shore, as a unique variation of the class map. Every zombie that comes out is covered in algae, and Seagrass/Snorkel zombies will spawn in quantities, very often coupled with frequent low tides and very few waves. Because everyone is 30% instead of 20% slower in the water, it is highly recommended to stay on dry land, as most zombies will be almost invisible until they get out of the water Surfighters Played on a special map, players here will be riding a giant and extremely long wave with surfboarfs, aiming to reach the end of the wave and the beach as their objective. To acheive so, players can freely move in a 7 meters wide corridor, with collisions, into which they can move almost freely but must keep a constant pace if they don't want to be thrown off their board, which counts as an instant death. To make things harder, Surfer Zombies and Beach Brutes will follow players and try to throw them off their surfboards. Players are only equipped with a close range weapon, automatically given, and various throwables, that arrive through a conveyor belt and will do very little damage but easily knock enemies of their boards. Tp achieve this, players can throw stuff behind them using a certain button, but aiming can be difficult. Else, players will have to wreck zombies using their trusty weapon, generally a Baseball Bat. Some obstacles can sometimes appear, instantly killing players who crashes into them, but these are easy to avoid. Before the level starts, players can choose when they will go, possibly allowing people to use this as a competitive game. The team wins if at least one person made it on the beach, and will be rewarded depending on how much people are still alive. Respawning is possible, similarly to regular levels but this will bring players back a bit and they can only respawn two times Related achievements Trivia *While it was originally supposed to be only the end of the sixties, it was decided that it should include a bit of earlier stuff based on a personal recommandation by the creator's grandfather Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless worlds Category:Big Wave Beach related Category:Daytime areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Areas with water Category:Areas with gravestones